Amour malheureux, sentiment inavouable et immense tristesse
by SushiHitsugaya
Summary: SuG. il la repoussé.. mais au final il s'en veux.. comment vas t il réagir en le voyant dans les bras d'un autre?


**Auteur : votre Sushi Kami Sama**  
**disclaimer: m'appartiennent pas!**  
**Rating: je sais pas...**  
**Note: voici une petite qui me tient vraiment a coeur qui m'a fait comprendre certaines choses...**  
**  
**  
**Merci à Eno' pour la correction**  
**  
**  
**  
**  
**  
**  
**Amour malheureux, sentiment inavouable et immense tristesse**  
**  
**  
**  
**  
**POV Takeru**

**Lui...**  
**Il m'avait avoué ses sentiments... Risquant de me perdre, il avait eu le courage de se mettre à nu face à moi , risquant de briser notre amitié, risquant de s'éloigner de moi mais il avait tenté le coup.**

**Masato, juste avant de déménager s'était confessé auprès de moi. Il m'avait expliqué qu'il était attiré par moi, mon caractère, mes qualités, mes défauts. Il m'aimait, il me l'avais dit très clairement.**

**Je n'ai agis pas comme j'aurais dû, à la place je l'ai renvoyé chier... Comme quoi il était pas bien dans sa tête et qu'il devait aller se faire soigner... Je m'en veux quand même... J'ai vu les larmes dans ses yeux... J'ai entendu son cœur se briser... J'ai senti sa respiration s'arrêter...**

**Il est parti, m'adressant un mince sourire...**

**2 mois qu'il a déménagé...**  
**2 mois que je m'en veux énormément...**

**Nos amis l'ont bien vu, cette bande qu'on formait déjà depuis la primaire...**

**Ils ont décidé de sécher les cours aujourd'hui. On est dans le bus pour se rendre à sa ville qui est assez éloignée de la notre, environ 3H de bus. J'en peux plus, je suis malade, en plus j'ai déjà mal à cause du stress alors si je suis encore malade à cause du bus... Au secours le bus s'arrête et j'ai terriblement peur... Bon si je monte dans un autre bus et je retourne direct chez moi...**

**Manque de pot Chiyu et Yuji m'attrapent par le bras. A mon avis, ils ont deviné mes intentions... grrrrr...**

**On se dirige à l'adresse de l'établissement, cette boule au ventre augmentant de plus en plus, j'ai peur, j'ai vraiment peur...**

**Nous arrivons devant et allons nous ****installer**** sur le muret se trouvant en face du portail, à cette heure-ci il doit être encore en cours...**

**"Aller déstresse Takeshi, je suis sûr que cela va bien se passer. me dit Chiyu en mettant sa main sur mon épaule.**  
**-Aller souris sinon il va prendre peur en te voyant. ria Yuji.**  
**-Mais j'ai peur, j'y peux rien, j'ai agis comme un lâche..."**

**Mes amis furent coupé par la ****sonnerie**** qui annonçait la fin des cours. Une foule de personnes sortaient de différents bâtiments.**

**Je le vois, lui, entouré de personnes qui semble être ses amis.**

**Me cœur se déchire à la vue de sa main dans celle d'un autre que moi.**

**Je retiens mes larmes comme je le peux. Je le vois et il nous a vu. Il a lâché cette main et vient vers nous, je veux partir mais je ne peux pas. Mon cœur a raté un battement quand Yuji a attrapé ma main et a entremêlé nos doigts ensemble, je le regarde, perdu, mais lui me fait un grand sourire.**

**Masato ne pouvant plus se retenir se mit à courir vers nous et vint nous enlacer chacun notre tour.**

**"Oh sérieux vous m'avez trop manqué les gars ! ça fait plaisir de vous revoir ! Mais vous avez séché les cours ?!**  
**-Ouais tu nous manquais trop." déclare Shinpei avec un immense sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.**

**Le jeune homme à qui il tenait la main vient vers nous.**

**"Masa... C'est pas sympa de m'avoir lâché comme ça tu sais !**  
**-oh désolé Mitsuru..." répondit Masato.**

**La douleur dans mon cœur était toujours grande mais un peu moins qu'avant.**  
**Mitsuru, alors c'est lui son nouveau copain...**

**Il a l'air gentil...**  
**Il sont vraiment mignons...**

**"Mais... Yuji...Takeru... Vous êtes ensembles !**  
**-Ouiii. s'empressa de dire Yuji avant que j'ai eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit.**  
**-Chui content pour vous !" dit Masato se blottissant un peu plus contre son copain.**

**Je regardais Yuji légèrement rouge... Je le comprends pas...**

**Nous avons décidé de passer l'après-midi tout les six ensembles. Après-midi qui passa très vite certes mais franchement je ne regrette rien.**

**Nous nous étions tous endormis dans le bus et quand nous sommes sorti il était déjà tard, Yuji, qui vit seul dans son appart' pour plus de liberté, m'avait proposé de dormir chez lui.**

**Tous les deux devant notre pizza, l'ambiance était assez spéciale...**

**"Pourquoi t'as dit qu'on était ensemble...?**  
**-J'ai vu comme tu étais triste en les voyant tout les deux... Tu sais je t'apprécie beaucoup... Et te voir mal... ça me fait mal..."**

**Il détourna le regard, les joue légèrement roses.**

**Il finit par me regarder un peu intimidé.**

**"Dis... Est-ce que tu veux sortir avec moi ?"**

**Pour seule réponse, je celais doucement mes lèvres aux siennes.**  
**Il a tout le temps été là pour moi et je n'ai jamais vu ses sentiments... Mais ce qui est sûr c'est que mon avenir, je vais le construire à ses côtés, heureux au creux de ses bras.**


End file.
